Fearless
by ninonpr
Summary: After Stefan left with Klaus, Elena is heartbroken. The past year has been hard for her and she wants to forget everything so she decided to move Beacon Hills. But little did she knows that she will met one one new guy that will take her heart, Stiles, and that the supernatural world is not far away. [3x01 of TVD 1x01 of TW]
1. PROLOGUE

Hello! :) This is my new story, hope you will like it.

 **Summary; After Stefan left with Klaus, Elena is heartbroken. The past year has been hard for her and she wants to forget everything so she decided to move Beacon Hills. But little did she knows that she will met one one new guy that will take her heart, Stiles, and that the supernatural world is not far away.**

 **[3x01 of TVD + 1x01 of TW]**

 **The story takes place the day of Elena's birthday, the prologue will be the 3x01 of TVD to explain how did she ended up in Beacon Hills. I will start with Teen Wolf episodes on the first chapter and the story will follow but not on every point the storyline of the first season of Teen Wolf.**

 **I really hope that you guys will like this story that came into my head this morning!**

* * *

Prologue;

It was the morning of her 18rd anniversary. Elena woke up with an heavy heart. It was supposed to be a happy day but she didn't wanted to party today. It was her first birthday without her parents, the first since they died. And with that, Stefan was gone and she knew he wouldn't be back anytime soon. He heart broke when he left without even saying goodbye and she didn't know woke up and opened the shutter of her room before walking on her brother's room to wake him up. He was late for his shift at the Grill where Matt nicely found him a job.

"Oh, early.." said Jeremy with tiredness when she opened his curtain.

"It's not early, you're late, for work. Matt just called." she answered with annoyance. She then left his room to find Alaric in the stairs. She followed him in the kitchen. She also got a call from Caroline telling her that there were a new lead on where Klaus and Stefan were. She asked a couple weeks ago to the sherif, Caroline's mom to track down all "animal attacks" in the country.

She headed for Damon's house to give him the infromation, but she found him naked, of course. That's totally him. After their little chat, he left and Caroline and Tyler joined her to prepare the house for the night.

"I feel like I have to fight Damon every single time we have a lead on Stefan" Elena confessed to her two friends.

"Maybe he doesn't wants to find him." Tyler said what cause Caroline to gasp to understand that he needs to shut up. Elena was surprise too and answered; "What? He's into you."

"The only reason he left with Klaus it was to save Damon's life. Believe me. He wants to find him." Elena said but right away Tyler said; "But you kissed him." Elena dropped the packet hat she had in her hands and looked at Caroline with an accusing look." She apalogized but Elena said that it was nothing so they changed subject. Elena got a phone call so she got outside leaving them together.

 _Near the boarding house..._

 _Two men were looking at Elena that was on the phone. One said to the other;_

 _"Derek. You need to stop stalking that girl." and he answered with his angry eyes: "She's the doppelganger. She needs to be protected and it's my job to make sure she is safe."_

A few hours later, Elena was in Stefan's bedroom to get ready. She got in her dress and looked herself into the mirror. That's when Damon walked in.

"I got you something" He said taking something from his pocket. "Don't worry I didn't pay for it." She asked "Did you stole it?" "No find it" He answered taking the neckglace from the box. Elena couldn't believe it, it was the neckglace that Stefan has given to her when they started dating.

"My neckglace. I thought I lost it." She said taking it and looking at Damon with sparkles in her eyes.

After this little moment together, they were ready to face the people downstairs. They too, the stairs to go down. They were a lot of people telling her happy birthday. She thanked them all. The party was not so much of a disaster but she was happy when she finally left. She didn't have the heart to party. When he got home, she found a happy birthday card from Jeremy that made her smile. She was ready to go to bed when she receive a phone call. She answered but no one was talking.

"Allo?" she asked but still no one. Then she realised... "Stefan? If this is you... I love you. Hold on to that." But someone answered and it was him: "I love you too.. but I won't come back and you need to get out of this town." Confused, she didn't said anything.

"Klaus will be back. The key for breaking the curse was not your death, but you, alive. He will want your blood. He will track you down and if he finds you, he will treat you like his toy. You need to get out of this town and never come back. Don't say anyone where you're going. Please. Do what I say, I need you to be alive and safe, You deserve it."

And that what she did. In the middle of the night, she packed her stuff and took a one-way to Beacon Hills. And when she thought she was going to be safe, she had no idea what was waiting for her...


	2. CHAPTER ONE

_**Chapter 1; Welcome to Beacon Hills.**_

* * *

I took the first plane to Beacon Hills at 1 am when I came back from my birthday party. Like Stefan said, I didn't tell anyone in fear that Klaus will compel my friends to know where I am. I was so thankful to Stefan because he told me that and didn't let him kill me. But I knew that I wasn't going to see him again so I needed to move on with my life. I ended up at Beacon Hills because of my old friend, Allison. She told me a few ago that she was going to move there so I folloed her there. I met her a few years ago at cheer camp. Caroline and Bonnie were to busy doing goes not what to notice that one day, I just disappeared. I went to some bar not away from the camp and it's there where she was hiding, like I was. She was also from the cheer camp and like me, she was tired of this place. She explained to me that it was her friens that dragged her there but she had like ni interest in cheerleading.

When I got to the airport, I throw my phone away and I bought a new one so no one could ever reach me again. I know I was being selfish to my family and friends and that they must be worried ut I was doing that to not only protect myself, but to protect them, too. I was hoping if I wern't there, Klaus would let my friends alone. I thought being away from Mystic Falls would mens being away from supernatural. But I was wrong. And it's on the first day of my freshman year that it all started. A few weeks after I arrived...

Scott was surprised by his bestfriend, Stiles. He was at his house, in the middle of the night, inside out. Scott screamed when he got surprised by his bestfriend in a Spiderman way.

"What the hell is that?" Asked Stiles, obviously scared that his besfriend would hit him with the bat that he had in hands.

"I thought you were a predator!"

"What? Look, I know it's late but you gotta hear this. Someone died. Two joggers find a body in the woods." Said Stiles, jumping from his spot to the porch where Scott was.

Scott asked confused; "A dead body?" And Stiles answered with sarcasm; "No, a body of water... Yes a dead body, dumbass."

"Hold on, if they find the body, what are they even looking for?"

"That's the best part. They find only the half of the body. We're going" Stiles said, obviously excited by this situation. And that's the night that changed everything...

That night Stiles and Scott entered in the reserve knowing that it was dangerous and Scott paid the price. When Stiles left after his dad caught him and he swore that Scott wasn't there with him, Scott tried to leave but he got attacked by some kind of beast and on top of everything, he lost his inhalateur.

At hte first day of school, Scott arrived on his bike, as usual and joined Stiles on the parking lot.

"Oh lets see this things" said Stiles while Scott showed him the band-aid on his body. "It was too dark to see much but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf" cofessed school while he started walking.

Stiles laughed; "Not a chance it was a wolf. We don't have them around for like sixty years."

Scott was surprised; "Really," "Yeah, there is no wolf in California."

"And I also find the body!"

"Seriously? This is the best thing that happened here... since... since the birth of Lydia Martin. And that fine girl by her side..." Stiles said looking at Lydia and the girl he never saw anywhere before this day that was walking with her to th building.

This girl was Elena Gilbert. She met Lydia a few days ago and they became friends so she asked her if she could hang out with her since she knew ayone and there was no sign of Miss Argent.

Entering in the building, Elena asked to Lydia; "Who is this guy? And why did you ignore him?"

Lydia looked her new friend, confused; "Who? I didn't hear anyone." Elena didn't insist and got into her first class of the morning.

* * *

 _ **Elena.**_

I was in my first class. The teacher was talking about some kind of body found in the woods. I wasn't really paying attention at what he was saying. We got our first test. Great. I was by the window and was day dreaming when I saw a dark'haired girl outside that I reconized as Allison. Oh thanks god she is there, I told myself. I turned my head in the other side and I saw a guy also looking by the window. And at her. I think his name is Scott or something. Jackson, Lydia's boyfriend talked abouthim earlier, telling he was the worst geek ever. To be honest, I didn't agree with him, he looked like a nice guy. He old me about his friend, also, Stiles. It was the guy that Lydia ignore earlier. At first, I thought they had a story, but she looked at Jackson like she didn't know who he was talking about.

The principal entered in the class introducing Allison. When she saw me, she was surprised but she smiled at me. I waved at her her while the principal was still talking. She sat right behind Scott and he offered her a pen. I was confused looking at them because he gave her that pen like he knew she needed one. And she took it. I smiled softly and told myself; "These two are going to date."

When the bell rang, I run outside the class and joined Allison.

"Oh my god, 'lena, what are doing here?" She told me, pulling me into a hug.

"I moved out." I told her, not wanting to tell her much.

"That is so cool. At least I know someone here. I won' be alone."

I took her by the arm, started walking and told her; "No. You won't. I assure you. I'm gonna introduce you to one of my friend, Lydia. Come with me."

We joined Lydia who was by her locker. When we arrived, Lydia didn't even let me say something that she was already drooling all over Allison's jacket.

"Oh my god, that jacket is absolutely amazing. Oh my god, you're obviously my new best friends. You have so good taste." She said to Allison and then looked at me; "Just behind Lena, of course." We all smiled and laughed.

When Jackson joined us, I looked at the opposite of the hallway and saw Stiles and Scott looking at us while talking with some girl. He winkd at me and smiled. He had this innocent smile that was so cute. I didn't know why Lyda ignored him but I won't do that, believe me. We talked about the party to Allison and we asked her to come to Lacrose practice with us. I never saw anyone playing this game but I thought it would not hurt me to hang with them by the field.

We were on the bench when we saw Allison's crush, or futur crush when got hit by the ball. Everyone was laughing but we weren't with Allison. I wasn't just prepare, I saw it. But then he catched all the balls and everyone was shocked. That's when I cheered for him and Allison followed me. He saw us and waved at us. I was seeing Stiles that were all happy ofr his friends and I thought it was really cute.

* * *

Scott and Stiles were talking in the woods. "I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the 's not the only weird things. I hear stuff I shouldn' be able to hear. Smell things."

"Smell things? Like what?"

"Like the gum in your pocket."

"I don't have a gum in my-..."

Stiles was shocked, he did have a gum in his pocket. He looked at him, really confused.

"So it all started with the bite?" Stiles asked then continued. Scott answered; "It's like an infection."

"You know what? I already heard about this kind of infection." When Stiles said this, Scott stopped and looked at him; "Are you serious?" And Stiles aid; "Yeah, I think it's called "Lycantropie"".

"What is that? Is that bad?"

"Yeah but only one in a month. On the night of the full moon. Awooh. " Stiles said making fun of his friends, doing the sound of a werewolf.

They got surpirsed by a men. He was talking to a tall brunette girl. It was Elena.

"Miss, you should really go back to Mystic Falls." When she heard that, she freaked out.

"What? What are you talking about? How do you know where I come from"

"I know a lot of things, doppelganger." He said and she stepped back. He continued; "You needto go back to your friends. You can't protect yourself here. I can't protect you." She was surprised, what did he mean by him protecting her?

"Listen, all I can tell is that I've been watching you since Mystic Falls. But here, you're in danger because I'm not very welcomed here and I can't protect your properly."

Even with all the things he was saying, she stepped backed again but this time he grabbed her arm. That's when Stiles screamed.

"Hey don't touch her."

Derek turned around and walked towards the to men.

"What are you doing here? Huh?" he asked. "This is private property."

"We didn't know man, sorry."

"We were just looking for something." Scott added. Then, Derek throw him his inhalateur and left.

Elena joined the two men. "Hey, are you okay?" asked Stiles to the girl. "Yeah, thanks. He really scared the hell out of me."

Scott started walking but Stiles stopped him. "Dude. It was Derek Hale. You know him, he's like a few years older than us. Remember?"

"Remember what?"

"His family. Thy burned in a fire like ten years ago.

"Seriously?" Elena said, shocked and feeling bad for him. She knew what it was like to loose family members. And she thought that maybe he wasn't that bad. After this, they left the woods: "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah. By the way, I'm Elena."

Stiles then said; "Well, nice to meet you, I'm-"

She stopped him and said; "Oh don't worry I know who you are, Stiles." And then she just walked away. Stiles was shocked, god knows what and Scott added; "Dude. She's totally into you."

* * *

Words; 1826.

 **Chapitre one is over, yayy! So Elena met everyone, even Derek! What do you think about him wanting to protect her? And why is that? Tell me your theory ;) By the way, I know, I'm not followng all the lines but I want to do that story the way I want so no it's not a mistake :)**


	3. CHAPTER TWO

Hello! I had to repost this because the website is f*cking with me... always putting that shitty code. I'm sorry. Here's the clean version ;)

Chapter 2; matchmaker.

After this really strange encounter on the woods today, I decided to come back home. My home was a place that I bought with what my parents gave me.. I was now eighteen so I could get access to my bank account. My parents put money there since the day I was born so I could have everything that I needed once I was adult. I was so glad that I had this money otherwise, I wouldn't be able to live on my own and get away from Mystic Falls. I told my parentless situation to my friends but didn't said anything about my old life, I didn't wanted anyone to know about this. But this Derek guy really scared me. He knows I'm a doppelganger, he knows I was at Mystic Falls before. I don't really trust him about wanting to protect me and I wasn't going to leave because he wanted me too. I was drown in my thought when I heard the bell ring. With annoyance, I walked over the door and opened it ready to yell at the one that was bothering me.

"What?" I snapped at the person at the door without even looking at who was it. But then I did and I saw Stiles, all wet because of the rain pourring outside. And when I saw him, I calmed down.

"I'm sorry, do I bother you?" he says with an innocent face. "I can come back later."

I smiled at him and said; "No, don't be stupid. Come in, you are all wet."

A few seconds later, I came back from the bathroom, looking for a towel so he can dry himself.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, entering in the living room where he still was.

"I was supposed to joined Scott at the animal clinic but the rain started and I didn't wanted to walk all Beacon Hills because of that. I then remembered that you were living close from where I was so I thought about saying hello."

I said giving him the towel and sitting right next to him on the couch: "Well, I'm glad you thought about it, Stiles. By the way, thank you again for today with that Derek, he really scared me."

"Yeah, what is his deal anyway? Why were you talking with him?" He asked and I freaked out. What I was supposed to tell him? The truth? No, it's too early. But I can't already lie to. We just met. So I decided to tell a truth without telling him everything. "Let's just say that I have a weird backstory and he wanted me to leave Beacon Hills..."

He kinda freaked out; "You're not going to, right?" I reassured him, "Don't worry, I won't. But thank you for caring. He smiled and said; "Of course... It would be too bad for Beacon Hills to loose a beautiful girl." And with this line, I blushed. We didn't said anything for a few seconds when my phone rang. It was Scott. What does he wants?

I picked up and he started talking immediatly not letting me the time to say hello.

"Elena, I need your help. Like, right now." He said, talking really fast.

"Wow, wow. What is going on?" I asked him.

"I'm at the animal clinic with Allison and I don't know what to do. You're her friend, right?"

"Yes, and?"

"I don't know give me some advice. I really like her."

"Oh my god, I knew it!" I cheered. "Well, invite her to the party, I'm sure she will be thrilled to go with you."

"Oh yes, thank you, you're the best. Why didn't I thought about this earlier?" And he hang up. Great. Oh my god, I was so excited, I knew he liked her. We need to call me matchmaker. I spend the evening with Stiles talking. I told him that I had a boyfriend that left me for his friend and that I was heartbroken. I really liked Stiles and wanted him to know that before making a move.

We also talked about the other night when he went in the woods with Scott and he told me something that really made me shiver. "I think he has a curse. A werewolf curse." Faking to be confused, I told him; "What? This is insane. There is no such things as wolfs." Oh my god, this can't be happening. "Look I did some research." I looked at the book he gave me and decided to tell him; "You're right. It might be true." Stiles looked at something on his phone and then looked at me. "Oh oh. Tomorrow is the fullmoon."

The day after this, I was on the field with Stiles during Lacrosse practice. When Stiles saw Sott, he ran toward him to warn him about something he found out but he didn't listen and he got on the field. I watched him and saw him waving at Allison. Thanks god, she's here. I ran toward her;

"Hey, Allison, stop flirting with Lacrosse boy." I said, laughing.

"I'm not flirting, just saying hi, we have a date tonight." She told me and I faked being suprised;

"Oh my god, this is awesome! Lydia and I are totally getting you ready for tonight." I was so excited that I forgot about the fullmoon. I don't know why I was so excited about them being a couple but Allison was my friends and that she needed a boy like him.

We then sat on the bench and watched the practice. When Jackson knocked him down, I saw that he was really getting angry and had a bad feeling about what was about the come. He can't get mad, it's the fullmoon, any anger could make him shift. Everyone was again shocked by Scott's game, he was just unbelievable, passing every player, catching every ball, throwing perfectly. It was clear, it was his wolf powers that was giving him such skills. Everyone was cheering for him, even Allison, but we shared a look with Stiles. We needed to talk to him.

I was on Stilles bedroom with him, he was looking for more clues on his computer while I was looking his room. "Oh my god, I think we're really right. It's true. He's a werewolf." He said and Scott knocked at the door.

Scott entered with a smile but right away, Stiles told him: "I have been looking all night. Websites, Books. Remember this joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore." Scott didn't get it so Siles said: "The woods. The bite in the you know why a wolf howls ?" And Scott answered; "Should I?"

I added; "It's a signal ! Ok ? When a wolf is alone and howls, he signals his location to the rest of the pack ! So if you heard it, maybe you're not the only one, maybe there's a all pack of wolves."

"A all pack of wolves?"

"No". I said and Stiles added; "Werewolves."

He obviously didn't believed us and said; "Are you seriously wasting my time with this ? You guys know I'm picking up Allison in an hour. Elena, I'm sure she told you." Oh my gold, Allison. I almost forgot.

"Oh damn." I said and Scott ignored.

Stiles added; "We saw you on the fields today Scott. What you did wasn't just amazing, alright ? It was impossible !" I nodded.

He still didnt believed us so Stiles took the book. "You have to hear this. The change is caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse. I've never seen someone raising your pulse like Allison does ! You've got to cancel this date. I call her right now." He then took Scott's phone and Scott asked: "What are you doing?" "I'm cancelling the date." "What? No. Give me this." He throw Stiles again the wall and said "I'm sorry, ok? I need to go." He ran out of the room and Stiles told me: "We need to keep an eye on him."

A few hours later, I was hanging out at the party. Before that, I tried to make Allison to cancel the date but she wouldn't so I decided to ask Stiles to be my date that night so we could keep an eye on him. A few minutes after after te party began, Stiles was nowhere to be seen so I joined Allison who was freaking out, she told me that Scott was acting weird and I asked her where did he go. She didn't know but that's when Stiles messaged me talling me he was at his house, so I took my car and I drove until his house. Caroline had told me how she was handling Tyler when he was shifting so I hoped I could help. When I got at his house, I heard scream coming from upstairs so I ended up in his room but there was only Stiles.

"He's gone." Stiles told me. "He just shifted. We need to stop him."

But we looked for him for a while, sadly we only found him the day after when he called Stiles to pick him up. Now, we were in Stiles' jeep and he told us about his encounter with Derek. God, this guy is everywhere. He also told us about these hunters that were hunting him that night.

After this, we went to school and we left him so he could talk with Allison about last night. We knew he was going to lie to her but he needed to. We walked until our lockers and he asked me: "You really helped me yesterday, thank you. I owe you. So, do you want to, I don't know, watch a movie with me? We could order pizza." I answered him; "Stiles, I told you-" He didnt let me finish and said:

"Don't worry, it's not a date. Just two friends having a great evening together. So... deal?" and I said: "Deal." I was having a non-date date with Stiles.


End file.
